


Граффити

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон - следователь, Кирен Уокер - подросток-нарушитель, доставленный в участок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Граффити

Единственное, что по-настоящему умиротворяло Саймона на службе – так это воскресные дежурства. Саймон без спешки заполнял бумаги, набравшиеся за неделю, пил кофе и заедал весьма недурными пончиками из забегаловки напротив. 

В дверь без стука пролезла голова Зои.

— Кто? — сразу понял Монро. 

— Граффитчик. Выручи, а? Я тебя на следующем дежурстве подменю.

Саймон рассерженно выдвинул подбородок вперед и уставился на Зои, придумывая, как бы покорректнее отказаться.

— Спасибо, что вошел в положение. Сам знаешь, я с малолетками могу весь день просидеть и ничего не добиться. Лови.

Зои подбросила папку с делом Монро на стол и, тепло улыбаясь, закрыла за собой дверь. Не в первый раз Саймон решил, что подчиненные донельзя разбалованы его готовностью разгребать за ними любое дерьмо. Монро шел в детскую комнату, костеря Зои на все лады и потягивая жижу со дна кофейного стаканчика. 

Пацан сидел спиной к входу, появление нового следователя мальчика совершенно не заинтересовало. Он оставался неподвижен, пока Саймон приставлял себе стул, вешал на него куртку и устраивался под свет лампы, норовившей ударить по глазам. 

Под капюшоном задержанного открылось худое обескровленное лицо. Саймон склонил голову, но ничего примечательного в нем не обнаружил, разве что глаза. Ну разумеется: глаза голодного звереныша, безвредного только на первый взгляд. Дай волю – испробует все, на что хватит фантазии. 

«Избил Гэри его же цепью», — пометила Зои на листочке, прилепленном к отчету. Монро принялся изучать папку с растущим интересом, пока пацан, точнее, Кирен Уокер, восемнадцать, колледж искусств, первый курс, протирал от скуки штаны.

— Кофейку? — предложил Саймон, пододвигая к Уокеру стакан с остатками растворимого пойла.

— Предложите парню, который меня вязал, — выпалил пацан и тут же уставился на тяжелый браслет наручников. 

Саймон живо представил, как этот тощий студент школы искусств сначала спирает единственное средство самообороны Кэндала (пистолет был отобран у Гэри чуть раньше, за превышение полномочий при патрулировании), а потом кидает цепь ему под ноги, отчаянно пытаясь улизнуть с места происшествия. Наконец, Монро дошел до главного - фотографий. Две распечатки на скрепках у задней корочки. 

— Ты правда сделал это в одиночку? 

Уокер покачал головой. Вроде не согласился, но и не отрицал. Саймон поднес фото ближе и сощурился.  
Судя по данным Зои, парня брали не первый раз и все на том же: граффити-росписи в общественных местах. Чтобы добиться такого масштаба, необходимо работать быстро и очень профессионально. Рортон – городишко, где засечь новое граффити – дело нескольких минут. Гораздо больше времени понадобится, чтобы сделать необходимые макеты, а главное, решиться выйти на дело.

В руках инспектора Монро находилась копия полотна два на пять метров вдоль церковной стены. Саймон насчитал больше десятка крылатых фигур, зависших над нарисованным кладбищем, точно повторяющим рортонский могильник. Лица были залиты красной краской, пущенной с крыши. А ведь на нее еще нужно было суметь забраться. Кэндал снимал в темноте, но пленка зафиксировала, по крайней мере, половину сияния детально прописанных крыльев. Граффити больше всего напоминало иконопись, переделанную на современный лад. Схематично, ладно и с каким-то ненормальным количеством библейских отсылок – когда-то давно Монро был примерным учеником и успел изучить детскую библию вдоль и поперек. 

— Серебрянка? — спросил Саймон, постучав ногтем по крыльям центральной фигуры.

— Серебрянка.

— Апостол Петр?

— Апостол Петр.

— Признание в протокол?

— При… Сперва я бы хотел дождаться государственного адвоката. 

— Считаешь, поведем по верхней планке?

— Вряд ли я обойдусь воспитательной беседой, правильно, инспектор, — Кирен вытянул шею, чтобы прочесть имя на пропуске Саймона. — Монро? 

— Возможно, я бы мог сократить наказание до штрафа и не доводить дело до суда при условии вашего содействия, — медленно сказал Саймон, шалея от собственного предложения. Никогда еще он не пробовал скостить наказание мелкому правонарушителю. Вообще кому-либо. Да Уокеру всего восемнадцать, черт его дери! О чем Саймон думает? Как объяснит свое решение Гэри, который получил травму во время патруля, или Джону Вестону, норфолкскому боссу?

Кирен Уокер снял капюшон. Под ним рыжела короткая, вьющаяся от влаги челка. Саймон крепко сжал челюсти.

— Вы действительно можете это сделать? — спросил Кирен.

— Если дадите чистосердечное признание, — в голове у Саймона шумело. — И укажете на сообщников, которые были с вами.

Кирен несколько раз моргнул.

— Я… Со мной никого не было, — потом осмелел и снова поднял глаза на Монро. — Я рисовал один, клянусь вам.

— Ясно, — решился Саймон. — Берите ручку, бумагу, пишите.

***

Монро плелся под моросящим дождем, кутаясь в кожанку и безуспешно пытаясь подкурить сигарету. Воскресенье выдалось паршивым, начиная с дела Зои, заканчивая отчаянной попыткой склеить кого-нибудь в Легионе после двух стаканов виски, разогревших кровь.

«Слишком давно никого не было», — пытался объяснить свою блажь Саймон. — «Дело не в пацане, а в моей дрянной жизни». Любить воскресные дежурства – да на такое способны только конченные отморозки вроде Монро. Зои и та улучила момент, чтобы сбежать, переложив дела на старшего инспектора.

— Стой! — окликнули Саймона, когда он тяжелой походкой взбирался на крыльцо собственного дома.

Монро инстинктивно потянулся к кобуре, но оказалось, что в конце проулка, снова совершенно вымокший и жалкий, переступая нелепо длинными ногами, бежит тот самый. Кирен Уокер. 

«Уходи», — хотелось предупредить Саймону и захлопнуть входную дверь у него перед носом. — «Не приближайся. Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя так паршиво рядом с тем, кто ты есть и посланиями, что ты оставляешь на стенах этого богом забытого города, наплевав на административный, мать его, кодекс. Переходи на другую сторону улицы, если еще раз меня увидишь. Иначе случится что-то непоправимое, и одним административным кодексом дело точно не ограничится».

Уокер одной рукой вцепился в крыльцо, а другой ухватился за кожанку Саймона.

— И что ты, блядь, делаешь? — сорвался Монро. Гнев – лучшее лекарство от ненужной влюбленности. 

— Кэндал сказал, после работы ты зависаешь в Легионе, — пояснил Уокер без капли смущения.

— Тащился за мной от самого паба? — не поверил ушам Саймон.

— Мне показалось, ты нуждался в компании, — Кирен Уокер теперь держался не за кожанку, а за саймонов бок. Он выждал несколько секунд, чтобы до Монро дошел смысл его жеста и продолжил. — Знаешь, я заметил, что у парня, который тебе отказал, были рыжие волосы. Ну прямо как у меня.

— А еще ему исполнилось двадцать один.

Саймон смотрел на Уокера, силясь выискать хоть каплю детского сомнения. Деталь, на которой можно построить все дело. Граффитчик Кирен Уокер – обыкновенный подросток. Ему доставляет удовольствие нарушать запреты и оставаться безнаказанным, ему претит кислая жизнь в Рортоне. Уокер парадоксально стремится быть плохим сыном своим родителям и выезжать на одном только таланте. Или нет?

Лицо Кирена Уокера напоминало Саймону его собственное: строгий темный взгляд, нахмуренные брови. Мягкая, очень красивая линия юношеских губ. У Уокера не было сомнений в том, чего он хочет, поэтому Саймон не стал отстраняться. 

Кирен схватил Монро за шею и приник нетерпеливым рваным поцелуем. Дышал Кирен почему-то через рот, кусал Саймону губы и неожиданно перешел к щеке и шее, которая тут же вспыхнула жаром. Чего Саймон от себя точно не ожидал, так это ответной тяги. Острого желания привести мальчишку в свой дом и, может быть, оставить дольше, чем на ночь. 

— Хочешь зайти? — предложил Саймон, стирая со скулы Кирена подсыхающие капли дождя. 

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — удивился Кирен, делая шаг по лестнице. — Ты разве не видишь?

— Чего? — испугался Саймон. — Чего я не вижу?

Кирен Уокер придвинулся еще ближе, потираясь о Монро сквозь застиранную толстовку в отпечатках краски, и зашептал, проглатывая окончания:

— Теперь твое лицо будет красоваться на каждой стене в городе, Монро. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Саймон Монро, на ощупь ворочая ключом в замке. — Хорошо.


End file.
